


My Agape

by canwecreatesomethingbeautiful



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canwecreatesomethingbeautiful/pseuds/canwecreatesomethingbeautiful
Summary: Yuri Katsuki feels a small connection with Yuri Plisetsky at the waterfall as "Yurio" is searching for his agape. *Based on episode 3 of the anime/slight spolier*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its been quite some time since I've written or posted any fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

“My agape…” Yurio whispered softly as the dark haired Yuri pulled him out of the ice cold waterfall. 

 

“Huh? Are you okay?” Yuri asked the blonde.

 

“... Oh. Yeah.” The light haired boy said, his face full of a vulnerability Yuri Katsuki hadn't seen before. The two Yuri’s walked back to the hot springs in silence, Yurio still thinking about his grandfather, his unconditional love, his source of agape. The dark haired Yuri on the other hand was still thinking about how soft, vulnerable, and possibly even sad that the younger boy had seemed to be when he pulled him out of the waterfall. 

 

That night after dinner had been eaten and the warmth of the hot springs had filled the rooms in the house Yuri still had a nagging feeling about earlier. He and Yurio weren't exactly friends, more like rivals than anything else but still his empathetic nature had him drawn to Yurio. Maybe they could be friends… Yuri wasn't exactly the best at making friends, he was too nervous and pushed people away if he felt they were getting too close too fast, and Yurio wasn't exactly the type to have many friends either. He was always training, and his attitude wasn't the most inviting, the two of them were lonely in such similar ways, but yet they expressed it so differently. 

 

“Umm.. Yurio? C-can I come in?” Yuri said after knocking on the door to where Yurio was staying.

 

“Tch. What do you want?”

 

“I… Well I was just… I wanted to talk. I mean about earlier. You seemed so sad when I pulled you out of the waterfall.”

 

Yurio blushed a slight pink. He knew Yuri had noticed but he didn't want to talk about it. He never did. “Its none of your business!” He snapped shutting the door in Yuri’s face. Immediately he regretted it. Yuri was too soft. Too kind. He was just concerned, but the 15 year old was jaded… Russian Punk… If only the press knew how lonely and hurt the boy was. He didn't act aloof just because it was an image. 

 

Yurio swallowed before slowly opening the door again. Yuri was still standing there looking a bit shocked and slightly hurt. “Hey… Um… I'm sorry. You were just concerned. I shouldn't be so rude to you in your own home.” He said slightly moving out of the way as if to invite Yuri into the room. 

 

“Tch… well?! You wanted in right.” the blonde huffed, gesturing for the raven haired man to come into the room.

 

“Ah! Yes sorry.” Yuri said as they sat down on the floor of the room. “So… About earlier? A-are you okay?”  
Yurio looked to the floor by his feet. A slight smile playing at his lips. “Yeah… I found it. My agape I mean… My grandfather. He loved me unconditionally… That is… Until he passed.” The smile faded from his lips. 

 

“I'm sorry…” Yuri said. “I didn't mean to bring up a saddening subject.”

 

“It's fine… I haven't talked to anyone about my feelings since it happened actually… Heh. I should have sorted through all this years ago though. He died when I was ten. I very vividly remember that morning. It was January, just after the new year. My aunt frantically woke me up and I remember her driving through the snow at a dangerous speed. It didn't matter to me though. My grandfather was in the intensive care unit, he had a heart attack the night before. They weren't supposed to let people younger than a certain age into the ICU but I remember a nurse whispering something to the people at the front desk and being allowed into the waiting room. My mother was there already, her face puffy from crying, my grandmother was there as well.  
‘Yuri… it's time to say goodbye to Dedushka’ my mother told me as she held my face in her hands. ‘Be strong, Amur’” 

 

“Amur?” Yuri Katsuki asked, slightly puzzled.

 

“Ah. It was a pet name that my grandfather had called me… Anyways. I will never forget going into the ICU. People in their beds all around. In pain and close to death… We finally got to my grandfather's bed and I held his hand and said my final goodbye… As the priest said a final prayer I kissed his forehead and as we walked away from the room I looked back. A fatal mistake. That image of him in that bed was forever burned into my memory and after that moment I refused to cry in public or private. My mother said she would often hear me cry in my sleep. I believe her as I had woken myself up a few times… Since then I've shut out everyone…” Yurio’s voice cracked, tears slowly falling from his eyes and onto the floor. 

 

“Hey… it's okay..” Yuri said attempting to comfort the crying blonde.

 

“Of course it's okay, dumbass!” Yurio snapped back. He faltered though when he saw that Yuri had looked hurt at the sudden raise in his voice.

 

“Eh.. i mean. Yeah. people process grief in different ways… and I guess my way was to just throw myself into skating and practice… Though after 5 years I dont think Ive ever processed it all… But now. I feel at peace. Ive found it Yuri. My Agape. Thank you. For listening.”

 

“Of cours-” 

 

“Now get out.” Yurio said cooly. 

 

“W-what?”  
“You heard me stupid. Get out! I wanna sleep…” Yurio mumbled the last part as he looked away from the older raven haired man. 

 

“Ah- Okay… Good night Yurio.” Yuri said as he left the room. Well he had certainly gotten far more than he had expected when walking to Yurio’s room that night but Yuri was happy. He was able to help the Russian Punk process some of his feelings. And maybe… they could become friends.


End file.
